After hand washing dishes, such as plates, glasses and cutlery, it is customary to place them in a dish drying rack and wait for them to dry naturally. In the present application, the expression “to dry naturally” means that dishes are dried in a way whereby the residual water on the dishes evaporates into the air with no special assistance. When a dishwasher is used, it is customary to leave the dishes in the dishwasher to dry naturally. There are, however, many people who prefer, for a variety of reasons, to dry the dishes quickly and not wait for them to dry naturally. Some people may, for instance, want their dishes to dry quickly in order to remove them from the dish drying rack and put them away in the cupboard immediately after they are washed. When glasses are involved, and especially in the case of wine glasses with long stems, the problem is even more acute since they cannot be left in the dish drying rack safely since they tend to break easily and make it difficult to place other dishes in the dish drying rack. The present invention offers an effective solution to the problem of drying dishes and glasses in a quick, efficient and safe manner.